


Life is Short (And You are Hot)

by Cup_aTea



Series: Life is Short Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Coitus Interruptus, Everybody Lives, F/M, Hand Jobs, Running out of air, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky and Darcy had both been work-for-passage travelers on a transit ship when it was boarded by pirates.  They’d managed to stay alive, but eventually the pirates had caught up with them and thrown them off the ship.  Trapped in a small docking bay with no hope of rescue, Bucky and Darcy found themselves drifting in space, wondering which would fail first: the energy supply to the airlocks or to the life support?“I can’t believe we just have to sit here and wait to suffocate to death,” Darcy said.“Well,” said Bucky, “I can think of at least a couple of things we could do…"





	Life is Short (And You are Hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and two of the lines from Doctor Who, Episode: Blink

Bucky leaned against the bulkhead and stretched his aching muscles. Across from him Darcy, the woman he’d been escaping and subsequently trapped with, hit a panel with a wrench and swore.

“I don’t think it’s gonna work, doll,” he said. 

“If I just had more parts, but everything here is too damaged. And there’s nothing else to borrow from except life support,” she said. She wiped her brow, leaving a dirty streak and plastering curls to the side of her face. “Fucking pirates.”

Bucky couldn’t agree more. They’d both been work-for-passage travelers on the transit ship before it had been boarded by pirates. He hadn’t known Darcy during the two weeks he’d been on board the ship; he was pretty sure he had only seen her once or twice. But he had come across her in the engineering section fighting off a pirate with a fire extinguisher. Between her knowledge of the ship and his fighting skills, they’d out maneuvered the pirates for a while, but eventually the pirates had backed them into a corner. The pirates had decided to be ‘merciful’ and thrown them into a universal docking bay that they’d then detached from the ship. There had been no other ships in the area when the pirates had boarded, and from what Bucky had seen, there were no other crew or passengers left alive. So Bucky and Darcy found themselves drifting in space, wondering which would fail first: the energy supply to the airlocks or to the life support?

Already, the air felt hot and sticky, as the life support tried to deal with the increased carbon dioxide and body heat in the enclosed space. Both of them were sweating, not just from the temperature, but also from the run from the pirates. Bucky was man enough to admit that despite the seriousness of the situation, his attention kept drifting to the rise and fall of her breasts where he could see them above the cut of her tank top. 

To distract himself he said, “Anybody you wish you could send a message to?”

“Nope,” she said pushing her hair back over her shoulder and distracting him anyway. “My family’s all dead. Not so much for friends any more either. Well, except for Jane and Thor, but Jane’s work keeps her so close to stars that the radiation interferes with any signal. So nothing would get through to them anyway. You?”

“Nah. Just my man Steve, and I sent him a message an hour ago. Hoped we’d have more time so he could get to us. Guess I was wrong,” Bucky said.

Darcy sighed and leaned back against the bulkhead on her side. It was quiet for a minute, only the rise and fall of their breath in the small space. After a few moments of that, she pushed away from the wall and started pacing.

“I can’t believe we just have to sit here and wait to suffocate to death,” she said.

“Well,” he said. He was watching her backside as she paced, and as much as he wanted to blame it on oxygen deprivation, he knew if he’d seen her in a bar with Steve, he’d be watching her just the same. “There’s a couple of things we could do.”

She turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

“Are you seriously suggesting we spend our last minutes or hours alive fucking?”

Bucky shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because life is short and you are hot,” he said.

She was still frowning at him, but Bucky saw her tongue dart out to wet her lower lip.

“Well, it would definitely be a distraction,” Bucky heard her mutter before she marched over and pulled him by the jacket with both hands.

Then her mouth was on his and she was kissing him like it really was the last thing they’d ever do. Bucky kissed back just as fervently, reaching out to tug her in close.

She broke the kiss with a gasp when his right hand squeezed her breast. 

“Damn, it’s been a while. You feel nice,” she said. She trailed her fingers up his left arm from where it curved around her waist. “Does the metal go all the way up?” she asked.

“It sure does.” Just to be smart, he squeezed her ass with his left hand. She hummed, encouragingly.

“Didn’t you say you have a man?” she said, winding her arms around his neck.

“Yeah. Stevie,” Bucky said, leaning in to nibble at her ear. “But he wouldn't mind. Besides him and me… Wouldn’t be the first time we had a woman between us so to speak. We kinda like it that way.”

“Yeah?” It was nearly a moan as Bucky moved his mouth to a spot behind her ear.

“Oh yeah. If Stevie were here, he would have put the moves on you ages ago. That little punk has no chill.” He dipped his tongue against that spot on her skin, tasting the salt of her sweat. Her nails dug in to his shoulders under the collar of his jacket.

“Enough about your Steve. Let’s get back to distracting each other,” she said.

“Yes ma’am.” His hand slid down her front to slip inside her pants. He stroked the soft flesh he found there and she moaned in his arms.

“Yes, more of that,” she said, before kissing him again.

Bucky tried to focus on searching for her clit by touch, even though Darcy’s mouth and her tongue were incredibly distracting. He could tell he found it when she spasmed in his arms and he centered his attentions there.

It worked well enough that she stopped kissing him, just leaning into his hold to pant and moan softly. 

“Doll, can I see you without the shirt?” he begged, fingers moving in swift circles.

“Fuck yeah,” she panted. 

Darcy let go of him long enough to wriggle out of her clinging tank top. He nearly moaned when he saw her. She was soft but strong, and even wearing a working bra, her breasts were gorgeous.

She laughed when she saw his face.

“Definitely a boob man,” she said.

“Not too proud to admit it,” he said.

As a kind of thank-you, he reached lower to dip his fingers inside her and drag some of her wetness up to her clit. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” she said, arching her whole body toward him. He moved his fingers faster. “Fuck.”

Darcy tossed her head, but her long hair still stuck to her sweaty shoulders.

“Bucky,” she panted. “Bucky, you’re good at this. But I want you in me and I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Bucky groaned into her hair. “Yeah, doll?”

“Fuck me already,” she said.

It was a few moment’s work to sink to his knees, remove her boots, and get her out of her pants. Then he was surging back up and picking her up. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her into the bulkhead. He kept one hand on her ass as the other went to the front of his pants. Darcy was fighting with the clothing on his upper body.

“Why are there so many buckles,” she growled.

Bucky just smirked and finished undoing his pants. They both made a noise as his cock sprung free and nudged against Darcy’s core. He pumped his hips a few times, enjoying the slick glide of his cock along her folds. Darcy bit her lip as his cock bumped against her clit.

“You know, we’re gonna use up more oxygen this way,” she said shakily.

“Not if I fuck you real slow,” he drawled.

“Don’t you dare,” she said. She tightened her legs around him and pulled him flush against her.

They both panted, opened-mouthed, as Bucky took hold of his cock and the head nudged inside her entrance. Bucky could’ve shouted at the feel of it, but the next moment a loud flare of static came from his jacket. They both startled. Bucky’s cock slipped free and to his chagrin he almost lost his hold on Darcy.

“What. The Hell,” she said, voice loud in the sudden stillness of their makeshift tomb.

There was a second crackle of static and then Bucky could make out Steve’s voice.

“—ucky? Barnes, do yo- r--d?”

“Steve,” Bucky panted. He tried to get his brain on track and off Darcy’s breasts where they rose and fell in front of him. “It’s Steve,” he said.

“Well, fucking answer him,” she grumbled.

Bucky fumbled for the concealed pocket in his jacket. He finally got hold of the communicator and fished it out.

“Steve. Steve!” he said giddily. His head was spinning from horniness and oxygen deprivation and the sound of Steve’s voice.

The connection was clearer this time.

“Bucky. We got your message; we’re almost to you. I can see you on our screens.”

“Steve,” Bucky said again, and his voice was more choked up than he liked.

“The data we’re getting from your life support says you’ve got maybe thirty minutes before the air filtration can’t get you enough oxygen. But the good news is we should be able to dock with you in twenty.”

Bucky looked into Darcy eyes as he answered. “Roger that, Rogers.”

“We’re gonna line up with your blue airlock. I’ve got a few things to do here, so hang tight and breath slowly.”

“Copy that,” Bucky said. “And Steve—it’s real good to hear your voice.”

“You too, Buck. Rogers out.”

“Holy shit,” said Darcy.

“No kidding,” said Bucky.

Darcy was looking down at the communicator in his hand.

“Is that a subsignal communicator? Aren’t those illegal?” she said.

“Saving your ass right now, isn’t it,” said Bucky.

She smirked for a moment before her expression turned thoughtful.

“They’re going to dock with our blue port, huh,” she said, looking at the window of the airlock. “So if we fuck, they’ll have a pretty clear of the whole thing.”

“Yep,” said Bucky. 

“I’m not gonna lie, that part where we only have thirty minutes of good air left kinda killed the mood,” she said, her nose wrinkling.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed.

Her legs loosened around his waist and her feet slid to the floor. Darcy tugged on her pants and tank top while Bucky tucked himself back in. Both of them sat down with their backs against the bulkhead so they could watch out the window as the ship that Steve was on slowly closed in on them. Darcy pulled on her boots. The quiet became almost overwhelming. 

“You know, doll,” Bucky said. “If you turn towards me, I can probably get you off without anybody seeing. I think you said something about me being good with my hands?”

“What about the air?” Darcy said. Her eyes were on his.

“You’ll just have to remember to breath nice and slow,” he said. His right arm slid behind her, tucking her against his side. His cybernetic hand slid under her waistband. She inhaled at the touch of the cool metal on her bare skin. When his fingers reached her clit, she let out a long breath.

“Not doing too bad, huh,” she said, her voice more confident than her expression.

“You’re doing great, Darcy,” Bucky said.

He got his fingers nice and wet, and slid them up to her clit. He rubbed her clit in slow circles, watching her face where it was tucked into his shoulder. She was working hard to breathe evenly, her mouth open in concentration. He loved every shudder that went through her and every flutter of her eyelashes.

“Bucky,” she said eventually.

“Yes, doll?”

“Please. In me,” she said. She clutched at his arm and slid it down further between her legs, intention crystal clear.

“Whatever you need,” he said.

Two of his fingers slid easily inside her, and even as she gave a low moan, he stretched his thumb back up to her clit.

“Bucky,” she said, jerking in his hold.

“Nice and easy, Darce. Gonna make you come so easy it’ll feel like breathing,” he said.

He sped up his movements, and she stared up at him quiet and wide eyed. She started to tremble in his arms and her hips spasmed against him.

“Bucky, I have to…”

“That’s it, doll,” he said, feeling her come apart under his fingers. She kept control of her breath until the last moment when her body tensed and shook.

“Do you want a hand?” she said as her breathing evened out.

“Nah, I’m good,” Bucky said, with not a little regret. Steve’s ship was getting close and he didn’t feel like putting on a show. Not to mention the look he’d get when the airlock opened and Steve saw the wet spot that would inevitably be on the front of his pants, the little punk.

Plus, the air was starting to get a little too thick. Bucky wished he had asked Steve if that air estimate had been for a single person or if the airlock had alerted them of two lifesigns. As it was, Darcy’s eyelashes were fluttering and her cheeks were flushed from more than just her orgasm. Bucky felt an ache starting in his chest as his body tried to cope with the higher CO2 levels. 

Darcy shook her head, curls tumbling over his arm.

“Gotta stay awake,” she said.

“It’s all right, Darcy. Steve’s got us,” Bucky said.

“You clearly flunked survival training,” Darcy mumbled.

“Help’s on its way and there’s nothing we can do from here. ‘Sides, we’ll use less oxygen if we’re unconscious.”

“That’s true,” she said. Her head wavered before dropping to rest on his chest.

They had both slid down the bulkhead and were practically lying on the floor grates. Bucky’s right arm was still wrapped around Darcy, while his other rested on her stomach. He really hoped Steve reached them in time, but if he didn’t, well… Dying peacefully with a pretty girl in his arms was a better end than he ever expected he’d get. At least it was warm, he thought with a shudder.

Bucky blinked and realized he’d been staring at the opposite bulkhead for a while now. He turned his head to look out the blue airlock. Steve’s ship was real close now—he could see the docking lights twinkling against the dark background of space. Of course Steve had come for him, he thought. The punk could never resist a challenge. 

He smiled at the thought even as his eyes slid shut.

\---

The first thing Bucky was aware of was the hissing sound of the airlocks pressuring. As he blinked heavily, an obnoxious almost-familiar voice, “Rise and shine sleepyheads!”

The airlock opened with a rush of fresh air that tasted so good Bucky could cry. He took great heaving breaths, trying to get as much of it as he could.

Darcy stirred where she was slumped over on his chest.

“Wuzz’it?” she said muzzily, a lock of hair hanging in front of her face. 

Bucky would have tried to answer, but then Steve was there, filling up most of the little airlock with his bulk. 

“Bucky!” Steve said, sounding more concerned than Bucky felt the situation really warranted. 

He didn’t much chance to say anything before Steve was pressing an oxygen mask to his face and its sweet ambrosia pumped straight into his lungs. Another man had followed Steve into the airlock. The second man was also carrying an oxygen mask, and he was fitting it to Darcy’s face. Bucky had a second to be grateful before his view was blocked by Steve leaning in.

“Bucky,” Steve said again. His hands clenched in Bucky’s jacket and he leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “Thank fuck you’re okay.”

“How’d you get here so fast?” Bucky asked groggily. 

“We took Stark’s ship,” Steve said.

“Aw, Stevie, not the Stark job. We’re not that hard up,” Bucky said. 

“You’re lucky I was working a job with a couple’a geniuses. That’s the only reason we got here in time to save your ass,” Steve said.

“Don’t let Tony hear you call him that or you’ll never live it down,” the man next to them said mildly. “Steve, would you bring me the first aid kit?”

“Sure thing, Bruce.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before hopping up to fetch the kit.

“That’s Steve?” Darcy said beside him, staring at Bucky’s hunk of a boyfriend as he walked away.

“Yep,” he said.

“Fuck,” she said feelingly.

Bucky just smirked. 

The other man, Bruce, stifled a laugh before making both of them sit up. He had them recite their names and answer a few questions. When Steve came back with the kit, Bruce checked their reflexes and pupils. Then he gave them both injections to reverse and repair any damage from CO2 poisoning. Finally they were both allowed to stumble upright and leave the airlock they’d been trapped in. Steve stayed close to his side, and Bucky knew Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky kept Darcy tucked under his cybernetic arm. He was giving Bucky a look that clearly meant they would be having _words_ later. Bucky hoped that those words also included a good dicking because now that he was awake and still alive, his body wanted nothing more than to finish what had been started.

However, as soon as they made it to the corridor, a short woman with bright red hair intercepted them.

“Ms. Lewis, I'm Lt. Romanoff. I work with Stark, but I’m also a liaison with SHIELD. We’d like to get your account of the events.” Bucky started to object, but Lt. Romanoff added, “We can also get you a shower and a fresh change of clothes.”

Darcy ducked out from under his arm.

“You had me at shower,” she said, hurrying over to join Romanoff. She looked back at him with a grin. “Sorry Bucky, you’ll have to wait. I know ‘we’re about to die sex’ is good, but I’ve heard that ‘fuck, we lived sex’ is even better. And I’m not doing that till I’m clean.”

Bucky could practically hear the questions rattling around in Steve’s brainpan, but Bucky merely shrugged and smiled ruefully. 

“Can’t argue with that, doll,” he said.

“See you later, Bucky,” she said, turning to follow Lt. Romanoff. Bucky knew he wasn’t the only one watching her backside as she went. She looked back when they reached the lift.

“Tell Steve he can come along,” she added with a wink.

“Just call us, gorgeous girl,” Bucky called. A moment later, she and Romanoff were gone. 

“Really, Buck? In an airlock?” Steve muttered.

“Yeah, and I’ll tell you all about it if we can take a shower,” Bucky said. He waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll let you debrief me.”

He probably deserved the smack on the arm that got him, but it was worth it when it put a little bit of the light back in Steve’s eyes. He made Steve lead the way so he could get a shower of his own, and hopefully tell Steve a few things about the girl he met escaping from pirates.


End file.
